Letting You Go
by SparrowGirl88
Summary: She only wanted his love, but she figured that out to late, or did she? -One Shot- McStizzie Please R


"I don't know how it happened, one day I was telling him to leave me alone, and the next thing I know, we have this whole secret relationship.

Only it's not a relationship, we both agreed on that, it's just sex.

So why does my heart beat faster when I know he's going to walk through the door any second?

Why do I smile every time I see him, why do I get chills when his skin touches mine? I think I'm in touble."

These are the thoughts going to Izzie Stevens head as she waited in the on call room for Mark Slone.

Izzie and Mark had been sneaking around together for some time now, thinking that no one else knew about it, but they were wrong.

Maredith was talking to Cristina, about Mark and Izzie at the very moment. "Do you think he'll hurt her?" Cristina laughed. "Of course he will, this is no strings just sex Slone, and all heart no head Izzie, how could she not get hurt?"

Maredith nodded. "You're right, poor Izzie." Cristina shrugged, and walked away.

Izzie heard the door open and smiled as soon as she saw those piercing blue eyes. "Hey." Mark closed the door, and leaned aginst it.

Izzie walked over to him. "What took you so long?" It had been a few days since they had seen each other, and the last few times they had been together, he had acted a little withdrawn.

Mark looked her in the eye and took a deep breath. "We need to talk about something."

Izzie looked a little worried. "What is it?" "I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Mark looked away. "I've met someone."

Izzie felt like someone had sucker punched her. "What ahh, What o you mean, you met someone, when?" "A few weeks ago, we've gone out a few times, and I care about her."

Izzie nodded "Ok, so this is it then, I mean, it was only sex anyway."

Mark looked her in the eye, and after a few seconds he nodded. "Right, only sex."

Then he watched as Izzie opened the door, and walked out.

**That night, at home**

Izzie was in the kitchen backing, when Maredith got home.

She walked in and smelled the food backing, she had known Izzie would be in a backing mood, when she saw Slone with a new girl before she left the hospital.

Walking into the kitchen showed her that she was right, by the mounds of cookies and cakes sitting around.

"Izzie, you ok?" Izzie looked up when she heard Marediths voice, and gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Maredith smiled. "Just wondering, you usually only back so much when something's wrong."

Izzie smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm ok."

Maredith nodded. "Ok, well do you want to go to Joe's with me, I'm meeting Cristina there. It's kareoke night, and we're going to make fun of people?"

Izzie nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like fun, just let me go change first." "Ok, I'll go change also, and meet you in the living room."

Cristina was throughing popcon at the makeshift staige. "These people are aweful, they need real talent up there."

Maredith looked at Izzie and saw that she was just sitting there, and didn't seem to be having much fun. "Hey Iz, why don't you get up there, you can sing?" Cristina looked at Izzie. "You can? Then get up there." Izzie started to shake her head, but then decided that they wouldn't give up until se did, so she got up and went to the staige.

She walked up to the mic stand. "Ok, well I've never done this before, and I hope you like it.

She took a deep breath and started to sing, not knowing that at that same time Mark Slone walked in, alone.

_(i just wanted your love, alexz johnson)_

_you got time, if time was what you needed_

_you're not mine, i'd rather not believe your fine_

_rather think you're up all night_

_you're all right, you knew me when you met me_

_let's not fight, i'm just a little fistey _

_maybe maybe i will lose my mind_

_i don't want to let you go away_

_i don't want to let you go_

_boy_

_i just wanted your love_

_i just need a bit of your love_

_i just wanted your love_

_i don't want to let you go_

As soon as she had started to sing, Mark stopped and watched her, knowing she didn't know he was there.

_you got steam, wheels are a turnin'_

_it's just mean, i'm crashin' and a burnin' out_

_shouldn't we be makin' out_

_you got guts, gut is what i need now_

_i don't mind, i'm statin' to believe it's over_

_tell her i loath her_

At this, Mark smiled, for he had come here looking for Izzie, to tell her that he had been wrong, it wasn't this other girl he cared about, it was her, Izzie Stevens, that he wanted.

After they had talked, he was suddenly comparing her to Izzie, and finding her lacking, so he broke it off with her, and came looking for the one he wanted.

Hoping he still had a chance, and hadn't blown it before.

_i don't want to let you go_

_boy_

_i just wanted your love_

_i just need a bit of your love_

_i just wanted your love_

_i don't want to let you go_

_lettin' you go_

_lettin' you go_

_lettin' you go_

_lettin' you go_

_lettin' you go _

_lettin' you go_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_i don't want to let you go away_

_i don't want to let you go_

_i just wanted your love_

_i just need a bit of your love_

_i just wanted your love_

_i don't want to let you go_

After the song was over, Mark clapped right along with everyone else.

Izzie smiled and thanked everyone, then stepped off the staige.

Mark walked over to her. "That was really good Stevens."

Izzie was suprised to see him, and a little embaressed, hoping he didn't think the song was about him. "Thanks Mark, What are you doing here?" "Looking for you." Izzie looked confused. "Why?"

Mark leaned in closer. "Because I really liked the song."

This only made her even more confused. "What, you didn't even know I was going to sing a song."

Mark chuckled. "I mean I'm here, to tell you I was wrong."

"About what exactly?"

"Everything."

Izzie looked him in the eye. "What are you saying?"

Mark smiled. "That I never had anyone who wanted my love, until now, and I want to give it to you." Izzie smiled, finelly having the Mark she had been missing out on. "Ok"

Mark smiled and pulled her to him and kissed her, standing in the middle of Joe's, for everyone to see.


End file.
